


Liberation

by Pachitastic



Category: Tokyo Demons Series - Lianne Sentar
Genre: Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachitastic/pseuds/Pachitastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Book 3, Chapter 5, Part 1. </p><p>Kadoyuki doesn't know what to do with himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liberation

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read Book 3, Chapter 5, Part 1, this will ruin everything. 
> 
> Seriously, stop now, go back and READ THAT, THEN this. 
> 
> This entire fic is about The Spoiler.

In his death was infinity and possibility. No longer did Kadoyuki have to fear the anger of his mother or Touya, no more did he have to worry about what they would do to him. His neck was sore, but it was a small price to pay to vanish from the Earth.

He felt guilt for hiding this from his friends, but this was _for_ them. This was to keep _them_ safe, and though he knew they would be hurt, it was of no consequence in the grand scheme of things. He needed to protect them, and to do that, he had to be above and beyond mortality, a ghost inside the city.

His death was betrayal in itself, but it had to be done.

Kadoyuki ran over the plans in his head, over and over again, keeping track of the details and who knew and who didn’t. Kadoyuki almost couldn’t believe that he had wanted to die before, with blood leaking from his body until it was an empty husk-- This shadowy existence was far better. He had so much freedom now that he honestly didn’t know what to _do_ with himself. He wanted to do something reckless-- or anything at all, to mark his death as the start of a life he had never been allowed to live.

However, that would have to come later. There wasn’t time for him to do anything self indulgent-- not yet. If he managed to live through _this_ phase of his life, then he would do something. He didn’t have a clue what, but it would be _something_ worthwhile.

He pressed his cut fingertips against the wall, pain flooding his nerves-- _his_ nerves, _his_ body-- and focused on that, the solidification of his identity.

Kadoyuki was certain that no one was happier to be dead.

 


End file.
